Ben 10: Vengeance is a Bitch
Ben escapes the confines of his Plumber cell and goes on a rampage killing off his old enemies. Plot: Ben: So where did I leave off with you, huh? Oh now I remember when, I lost the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm rotting in this cell. My so called friends and colleagues think that I was a bad boy. All because I ripped that Forever Knight in half and killed that whole platoon. My Ultimatrix was taken away from me, but that isn't going to stop me. I've been locked in a few cells and I know how I am going to get myself out. Everyone who ever crossed my path is going to pay for what happened to Derrick. The Forever Knights are going to perish and any other of my infamous foes are going to die. I also have no intention to ever play the restrained and merciful hero I once was. Those times have passed and it's time for a new and improved Ben Tennyson. There will be no mercy, no regrets, no holding back. I am going to kill every last single alien or criminal scum on the face of the Earth and truly make it a better place. Ben is soon greeted by a Plumber, who has brought Ben his dinner. He opens the cell door, walks in, and then without hesitation closes the shield that keeps Ben trapped. Plumber: Pathetic. The great Ben Tennyson locked in a cell because his little boy toy was killed. You should have known the risk for bringing him along. Ben: I did, but he insisted and so I could say no to that pretty face of his. Plumber: Whatever, kid. Here's your dinner. Magister Tennyson knows you like chili fries so he made me get them for you. Ben: Good ol' Grandpa Max. He's always taking care of me. Now it's time for me to take care of him. Plumber: What is that suppose to mean? Ben: Wouldn't you like to know? Plumber: GUARD! Ben takes the serving tray that his food is on and uses it to bash the Plumber's head and knocks him out. Ben then eats some of the chili fries and exits his cell, but not before taking the Plumber's night stick. He exits his cell and begins making his way out of the facility, but manages to spot a very familiar someone in his cell. Ben: Doctor Animo, it's been too long. Animo: Ben Tennyson. The once great hero, but now the lonely sociopath. Never thought I'd see the day when you'd be in here with us. Ben: Oh I'm not in here anymore and soon neither will you. Animo: What does that mean? Ben: I'll show you, or better yet I'll do it to you. Ben opens the cell and with the night stick, Ben proceeds to bludgeon Dr. Animo in the head, chest, and legs. As Animo recieves each horrible blow, blood begins to fly and it begins to cover Ben's face and begins to stain his clothes. Animo is no more and Ben drops his night stick and exits the cell. As Ben exits, he is soon confronted by a small group of Plumbers. Ben leaps onto the wall and uses his legs to kick one in the face and then left hooks another in the face. He picks up one of the Plumber's guns and then uses it to kill most of them. Except for one, as he grabs the Plumber by the collar. Ben: Where is my Ultimatrix? Answer me or die. Plumber: Please don't! It's in the weapons room. You can't miss it. Ben: Thanks. Ben still has some mercy and lets the Plumber live, so that he can go to the weapons room and get his Ultimatrix. As Ben makes his way, more and more Plumbers show up and Ben begins shooting all of them. None of them stand a remote chance against this new savage Ben. Ben has made it to the weapons room and there in front of him is his grandpa Max. Max: Ben, son. I know you're angry about what happened to Derrick, but what you're doing doesn't justify any of this. Ben: I don't want justice, grandpa, I just want good old fashioned revenge. Now get out of my way, old man or perish yourself. Max: Please, Ben, don't make me have to take down my own grandson, who I still love very much. Ben: Don't try to comfort me, old man. He was special to me and those monsters took him away from me. Back down or else I'm going to open fire on my own grandpa. Max: You know I can't do that. Ben: I warned you. Ben although does not kill his grandfather, but merely wounds him in the leg. Ben then takes a run at him and then smacks Max in the face with the Plumber rifle. Max is out like a light and Ben walks towards his Ultimatrix and puts it back on. Ben: Finally I am whole again. Now prepare yourself, world for the new and improved Ben Tennyson. First stop, I'm going to visit my old friend Will Harangue and have a nice friendly chat with him. So then Ben takes his Ultimatrix back, transforms into Big Chill, and phases his way out of the facility to do what he promised. Will Harangue sits in his penthouse suite with a glass of scotch in his hand. Harangue: With that punk Tennyson gone, my show has really gone down the crapper. I guess the silver light is that he's finally gone and out of my hair. Ben: Don't bet on it, Harangue. You can't get rid of me that easily. Harangue: Tennyson? What the hell are you doing here in my suite? You're suppose to be in jail? Ben: I got an early parole, Harangue, but it wasn't for good behavior. Harangue: What does that mean, Tennyson? Did you break out or something? Ben: Yeah, I did and I decided to pay every single guy whoever crossed me and pay them a visit. Since you and I have never been on good terms and since you tried to kill me, I thought I'd pay you a vist first and deal with you. Harangue: Again, what does that mean? Ben shows Harangue by transforming into Diamondhead and shoots out a single diamond like projectile at Harangue. It pierces his flesh and Ben's target was Harangue's heart. The jolt also slammed Harangue into the wall of his suite and he squirms for a moment until the diamond shard does it's duty and Harangue is no more. Diamondhead: One down. Many more to go. Over the next few days, Ben has gone around and mercilessly began killing off all of his old foes. From Sublimino to Clancy and even Charmcaster, Hex, Darkstar, Technus, Sevenseven, Sixsix, and as he promised to kill as many Forever Knights as possible. The days become weeks and not too soon after that, weeks become months. Soon Ben goes to the top of the most wanted list for both the city of Bellwood as well as for the Plumbers. However none of them have come any closer to finding Ben and stopping him. As of now Ben is at one of his hideouts but he is not alone. With him is a young man a little older than Ben is. Boy: You know, I've never done it with a wanted man before. It was kind of hot. Ben: Yeah? if you value your life then you'll never tell anyone about me. Boy: No way, man. I can take a hint and know how to keep a secret. Ben: Good. Boy: So I have to ask. Am I the first after what happened to... Ben: To Derrick? No. I've been with any guy and gal that'll satisfy me for now. Now shut up. Never bring up his name again, you understand or I'll kill you. Boy: Um, sure, Ben. What ever you say. Ben: Good. I'm going out. I got a tip that my old pal Enoch has been sighted. I'm going to go find him and I'm gonna kill 'im. Boy: You go, boy. Kick his ass. Ben leaves his hideout and is unware of the events that are about to happen next. Boy: Magister Tennyson, sir? I got in. Ben is going after Enoch and I managed to infiltrate one of his hideouts. Max: Good work, Timmy. I'm sorry we had to use you like this, but you know as well as I do that Ben needs to be stopped. Timmy: I know, sir, I know. Don't worry, sir, we're going to put that psychotic son of a bitch in the Null Void where he belongs. Max: Watch your tone, son. Ben might have gone mad, but he's still my grandson. Timmy: Sorry, sir. It's just that I want him out off the streets. Ben: Then to be honest, Timmy, you should have put a bullet in my skull. Timmy: Ben! Ben: Yeah, Ben. Timmy: How, how are you doing this? Ben: I've been onto you from the get go, Timmy. I got a source inside the Plumbers that Max has been sending out advanced agents to try and capture me. I never thought in a million years that one would have the stones to sleep with me and try to make me slip up. Timmy: What're you going to do to me, Tennyson; kill me? You're already gone and I can get out just like that. Ben: No, no you can't. Ben has what looks like to be a trigger of some sort in his hand and Ben presses down on the button. It turns out that Ben's hideout was meant to blow as a contingency plan if it were discovered. So Ben used the bombs in his hideout to kill Timmy. Max: Timmy! No, god damn it, Ben! He was just a kid and a damn good Plumber too. Ben: Better than me, gramps? Max: A lot better, Ben. You're no longer my grandson, sport and I am going to find you. Ben: Try it, Max. Gwen and Kevin couldn't stop me and look what happened to them. The Plumber Kids, even guys like Albedo, and your old Plumber partner Phil that you brought out of the Null Void couldn't stop me. Max: I'll stop you, Ben and that's a promise. Ben: We'll see. Over and out, old man, over and out. Ben hangs up on his grandpa and Max slams his fist against a computer console in anger. He now more than ever wants to bring in his grandson and will stop at nothing until he does. Ben on the other hand is in another hideout that he didn't tell Timmy about. Unlike what Max has been led to believe, it seems that Ben kept his old friends and both Albedo and Phil alive. They're chained to a wall and Kevin is strapped to a wall with energy cuffs so there is nothing for him to absorb. Ben: I hope you're all cozy in here. It's not everyday that you hold your family, friends, and enemies hostage is it? Kevin: Tennyson! When I get out of this, I am so kicking your ass! Ben: I don't think so. You've all been kept here alive for the past several months. You know, ever since you led that raid and I killed your team and then captured you. Gwen: Ben! Please, you're a good person. Let us go and we can help you some how. Albedo: Do not be stupid, Gwen. Your cousin is beyond reasoning and help. As Levin so colorfully put it, I am going to get out of here and kick his ass. No one does this to me and especially not someone with a feeble intellect like Ben Tennyson! Ben: If my intellect is so feeble, Albedo, then how come I managed to capture all of you? Albedo: Shere luck. Ben: No, no, no, no, no and no it wasn't. I had a contact in the Plumber HQ is how I did it. I bribed him into giving me the tools that I'd need in order to bring you all down. Once his usefulness to me was over, I simply ended his pitiful life. Gwen: I still can't believe you lost it this bad, Ben and over one person. Ben: Don't make me explain this to you again, bitch! Derrick was special to me and he was taken from me. Show me and him some respect Gwen or I'll kill you myself. Kevin: Talk to her like that again, Tennyson and I'll crush your skull. Ben: I don't think so, Kevin. You're all trapped here and I am making sure that you never leave here and if I must, then never leave here alive. Ben then walks away leaving his helpless captives in their current state as they are. He locks the door that leads to their cell. Ben soon walks into a kitchen with a large refrigerator and inside of it is a lot of alcohol, both alien and human. Ever since Derrick was murdered, Ben went back to heavy drinking again and it seems that it's gotten a whole lot worse than before. So much so that he'll get black outs from drinking too much and he'll be out for hours even. Ben: Another day, another failed chance of slowly killing myself by drinking too damn much. None of them realize that I'm doing this not just for him, but for the greater good. For too long I've been soft on all of my foes and look where it got me. I'm miserable, alone, and I'm angry all the damn time. I can't think about that now. I still have a job to do and I'm going to finish it. Ben takes one last sip and smashes the bottle on the ground, wipes his chin, and leaves his hideout to go and find Enoch. Ben gets into his car which is a complete wreck. The paint is scratched, the hood of his car is missing, and the tires are covered in patches. As he drives, Ben can see wanted posters with his face all over them. There are rewards for his capture and the lists of crimes he has committed. Such as murder, theft, kidnapping, grand theft auto, evading police custody, and all sorts of other crimes. Ben doesn't see what he is doing as crimes, but as the small actions of his one man war on any rogue alien or Earth scum. He passes by one of the posters and has to comment about it. Ben: Those artists can never get my eyes right, can they? If they could just capture me and take a mugshot then they'd have the perfect picture. Oh well then, right? Cop: Oh well what, kid? Turn around, Tennyson and put your hands on top of your head. Ben does raise his hands up and slowly turns around to see that he is greeted by two police officers. Ben: Cops? Cops are now going to try and arrest me? Please if the Plumbers can't bring me down then how are Bellwood's finest going to do? Cop: Watch that tone you little bastard. That arrogant tongue of yours always pissed me off. Ben: Like I give a crap, officer. I don't get why you and the Plumbers are so hellbent in arresting me? I'm doing you all a favor in killing all my old villains and even my most recent ones. Cop 2: Only through fear, murder, and losing the complete trust of all of us. I admit that I thought you were a bit reckless, but I saw that you always did the right thing. Now look at you, you harm innocent people, drink yourself into slumps, and you stink! Ben: In this job there is always casualties, officer. You both should know that. Cop: Yeah we know, but what you're doing is nothing like what we do. You're a psycho and a monster and we're going to stop you! Ben: Try it! Ben transforms into Snare-Oh and extends his bandage like limbs to ensnare the two police officers. He then slams their heads into each other and tosses them through a shop window. Ben then reverts back to his human form. Ben: Self righteous fools. Ben then transforms himself into one of his older aliens Stinkfly and takes to the skies. His tip about Enoch wasn't a lie to make Ben leave his hideout and then kill Timothy though. Enoch has been seen in one of the several destroyed castles that use to belong to the Forever Knights. It seems that Enoch is trying to build up a resistance of still living Forever Knights so they can kill Ben. Although Ben has no intention of letting them do that at all. Enoch: Hasten, my brothers! Today that monster Ben Tennyson dies! Enoch's forces are only a mere twenty knights, but he is a bit too confidnent that they can defeat Ben Tennyson. Who busts through the wall as Fourarms. Fourarms: Enoch! I hear you've been looking for me? You should know that I've been doing the same! Enoch: Tennyson! You dare to come here and challenge us? We have you outnumbered a dozen to one child. Give up or perish! Fourarms: You forget, Enoch, that I can make a small army of me, too, you know? Ben proves his point by transforming into Echo Echo and then making dozens of himself. Echo Echo also has the ability to generate sonic screams and he aims them at the ceiling. The ceiling begins to cave and the rubble crushes the knights minus Enoch. Although soon Enoch believes that Ben killed himself in the attack, but he is dead wrong. Ben in the instant that it happened transformed himself into Big Chill and phased through the rubble so he'd live. Big Chill: Did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily? Ben without giving it a second thought uses his cold breath to freeze Enoch solid. He reverts back to his human form and then sees a piece of broken pipe. Ben picks it up and uses it to shatter Enoch into dozens of pieces. Then finally Ben crushes Enoch's head with his foot and walks away as if nothing had happened. Ben: Another one bites the dust. Ben has killed another one of his enemies, but his work doesn't stop there. Ben is far from finished and he isn't going to stop any time soon. Trivia: *Ben is drinking again. *Ben fully embraces his new bisexual lifestyle. *His own grandfather disowns Ben and he feels the same way about his own grandfather. Category:Gothamcity1992